"Weird Al" Yankovic
Movesets Neutral B - RamBow Weird Al shoots an arrow that produces an explosion. Very much like Link's Neutral Special. The only diffirences is that you can actually hit him while he's preparing to shoot an arrow, but he's immuned to projectiles while before shooting an arrow. Side B - Eat It Weird Al dresses as Micheal Jackson, and starts to drop a random food. If the opponent is too close to him, he will stop it because the oppponent cannot eat food. If an opponent eats the fod, all his attacks will be halved in damage and knockback, and his land speed is halved for 15 seconds. Eating while full doesn't double the effect, just adds more time. Random food will spawn. Up B - Spy Hard Weird Al reverses his fall for 4 seconds, while shadows comes and attack the opponent. You cannot cancel the move or move sideways so be careful for that. The shadows appear randomly. Down B - Another One Rides the Bus Weird Al uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract nearby opponent in the bus. Once someone is inside, it will dissapear in 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus atmosphere, dealing damage based on the opponent's weirdness levels. Nicholas Cage's Unmasker can't remove it, but Toon Wily's Electric Nightmare can move the bus. Final Smash - Let's Get Ready To Rambo! Weird Al runs like an idiot, then he stops, becomes Rambo and equips his Machine Gun that produces 4 random explosions, doing 30% damage each. If Weird Al falls while running, his smash is cancelled and he is KOed if he is falling into a pit. Taunts Up Taunt: "You're actin' stupid..." Side Taunt: (Screams) Down Taunt: "You asked for it!" Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches forward. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Runs forward and trips while wearing the fat suit. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Screams "HOOO!" while wearing the Fat Suit. Pressing it again makes him spin around. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grab with One hand *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Churns the opponent like butter. Character Description For more information, go see his biography Snake Codec Colonel: I can't believe it. That someone who has committed all those twisted acts in the woman's bathrooms would make it this far... This is the end of the world... Snake: This guy is offering me food. Colonel: Snake, there's a fork in the conveyer belt... Your top priority now is to Eat It! Snake: I will. Just one question tho... Can I take off my pants? Colonel: Not to my knowwlege. But don't forget Snake: this is the end of the world. Snake: Aaaahhh... You know if I took off all this heavy gear I could get this feeling of inner peace. Role in the Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Weird Al is the only other Lawl character without a confirmed stage, the other being Carlos Trejo. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Lawl Category:Hero Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:American Category:Defensive Category:Singer Category:Male Category:Finale Era